The Blood of a Pirate
by Kiheada.Ray.T
Summary: Sequel to The Pirate's Treasure. Kira and the gang are determined to rescue Cagalli, Lacus, and Shinn and have Revenge on their minds. As they fight for love and war, see what it means to have the blood of a pirate! R&R, rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1: Never Shall We Die

**The Blood of a Pirate**

**Chapter 1: Never Shall We Die**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own the OCs and the plot of this particular fiction.**

_Okay guys, here's the sequel. Don't expect quick updates, I was originally going to work out more of the plot before posting this, but I have a rough sketch of what I want to happen so I think going with the flow would suffice for now. Hope you like the beginning!_

* * *

_The King and his men, stole the Queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours, and by the powers, where we will, we'll roam._

_Yo Ho, haul together, hoist the colors high! Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die!_

_Some men have died, and some are alive, and others sail on the sea. With the keys to the cage, and the Devil to pay, we lay to Fiddler's Green! _

_The bell has been raised, from its watery grave. Do you hear its sepulcher tone? We are a call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sail toward home!_

_Yo Ho, haul together, hoist the colors high! Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die!_

Kira stood with a hard look on his face. He didn't look at the crowd. He didn't hear their words. He only stood staring at the man standing across from him.

Rau Le Creuset smirked with pride as he stared into the eyes of Kira Yamato, son of the most famous woman-pirate (and perhaps the most famous overall pirate) on the high seas. Not only that, the young man had certainly racked up a reputation of his own, especially since he managed to capture ZAFT Military Personnel on two separate occasions.

All-in-all, Kira and his crew were very high in value. Not only was Rau promoted to the second highest military job offered, he also got to pocket a very nice reward for their capture.

He was a little disappointed though. Being once soldiers in the ZAFT Navy, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, and Nicol Amarfi were all given the chance to go back to ZAFT or be fully pardoned of all charges. Only Nicol accepted full pardoning. Yzak and Dearka vehemently stuck to the fact that they were now pirates.

However, he was also pleased that he had found Cagalli Ula Attha and Lacus Clyne. Cagalli could now go back to ORB with Yuuna; Uzumi couldn't come up with an excuse to threaten war now, and Lacus would be his bride, no matter what her fool of a father said.

So despite the fact that he would have to sacrifice two very good soldiers, he got everything he wanted, all wrapped up in one neat little package.

He grinned at Kira as the charges were being read.

Athrun kept an even look on his face, but he couldn't believe that he was going to die. Worse even, Cagalli now would be married off to Yuuna. He feared for her condition, and wished that he could have at least said goodbye. He couldn't bear to think of her hurt or abused by the cowardly prick.

He glanced at Kira, who was glaring at Rau.

He feared Shinn's fate as well. Now that Gilbert finally caught him, there was no telling what he would be subjected to.

He saw them both, forced to watch the hanging. Cagalli was staring into his eyes, tears pouring out of hers as she watched the hangman put a noose around her brother and her lover. Yuuna had a hand around her elbow, restraining her. A few feet away, Shinn was held between Gilbert and Rey. Lacus was standing next to Rau and her father, Siegel, who looked respectfully at Kira. Guards were everywhere.

It couldn't end this way. There had to be something they could do.

He glanced at Yzak and Dearka, both with a determined look on their faces. They all struggled as much as they could but the guards were too many and too strong. Dearka had a hint of fear on his face, but Yzak just looked ticked off as always.

Mwu sighed. "Well boys, looks like this is it. I had a lot of fun pillagin' villages, ravagin' women, and drinkin' rum with the lot of yiz. I am honored to have served under you, Kira, one o' the most feared and greatest pirates of all time. I know your mother would be proud of ye for all that you've accomplished." He said.

"Hear, hear!" the rest of the crew replied loudly.

Kira smiled bitterly. "Thank you, but the only thing I've accomplished is having yiz hanged wit me. I'm sorry, men, I've failed ye." He said.

"No ye haven't! You've done us good until the end, Captain." Yzak said.

"Aye, no Captain is better than our captain." Dearka added.

"The best captain and the best friend, 'tis Captain Kira." Athrun said.

"Oi, ye should've left while ye had the chance." Kira told them quietly, holding in the sorrow and happiness he felt at the moment.

"We'd never abandon ye, 'cause ye'd never abandon us. If this is the day we die, then so be it. I'd rather die by your side than as an old man in a mansion surrounded by beautiful women." Dearka told him resolutely, finally turning to look him in the eye. (Heh, did you catch that last part? Hint, hint: Playboy Mansion)

That statement coming from Dearka symbolized the bond they all shared with each other. Related or not, they were as brothers.

Kira nodded, overcome with emotion and unable to speak.

"To Captain Kira, may his soul live on in the hearts of all the pirates of the world!" Mwu shouted.

"To Captain Kira! The best man here!" Athrun added.

"Captain Kira! Better than the most beautiful woman in mine eyes!" Dearka yelled, getting a chuckle out of the young man.

"To Kira, the only man I am honored t' serve under." Yzak said.

"Under these charges, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, and Mwu La Flaga are to be hanged by the neck until death." An officer concluded.

The drum roll continued as the hangman walked over to the lever that would release the boards underneath the men's feet and sending them to their death.

Cagalli was crying loudly and Shinn was yelling at the top of his lungs, struggling against the guards who were trying to restrain him. Lacus was sobbing onto the shoulder of her father.

Kira looked at all of them and nodded, unable to say goodbye, unable to swallow back the sob that threatened to erupt from his throat. He would die with honor and dignity, if nothing else.

The hangman pulled the lever.

"KIRA! ATHRUN!"

The boys fell, but their feet touched the ground as the ropes fell apart. They glanced at each other in confusion until they saw the crowd scream and part the way for their rescuers.

Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke led the way, a pistol in one hand and a sword in another. Andy ran down the steps from where he stood atop a tower and threw his sword at an angle to cut all the ropes connecting the boys to the high beam. Nicol, Murrue, and a group of other pirates fought off the guards coming to restore order.

Luna and Mey cut the ropes from their hands and handed them weapons, and chaos reigned.

Rau cursed and got out his sword. Gilbert frowned and yelled at more guards to come and dragged Shinn away. Yuuna tried to drag Cagalli but she got out of his grasp only to fall into the clutches of a ZAFT military officer. Lacus was gasping and trying to find Kira, but Siegel was herding her out of harm's way. Rey took out a pistol and aimed for Nicol's head.

Andy saw this and shot at Rey's hand. The blonde screamed in pain and cursed, jumping out of the way of another bullet.

Rau headed straight for Kira, who had his own personal sword back, tactfully named _Strike_. They swung at each other and the sound of metal clashing with metal soon filled the air.

People were screaming and running as the pirates fought to escape. More soldiers were filing into the small courtyard where the hanging was to take place as civilians ran into the streets of the city.

Despite being in the PLANTs, the pirates of La Strike Island managed to get there in time to rescue their comrades, thanks to Nicol quickly finding them and informing them of what was to happen.

Meyrin and Luna shot at the soldiers as Yzak and Dearka slashed their way to freedom. Meyrin and Nicol continued to hold back the guards in order to allow the men to escape.

"Kira! We have to leave while we have the chance!" Athrun called, standing on the steps leading to the city streets.

Kira lunged at Rau and barely missed nicking Rau's arm. The older man sneered at him and slashed at his throat. Kira dodged and jabbed at his stomach. Rau jumped back and they both attacked at the same time, their swords blocking each other.

"You go ahead! I have business t' take care of here!" Kira called back, never taking his eyes off Rau.

"It's no use dyin' at his hands now that you can escape Kira! You'll have your chance to kill 'im later!" Athrun yelled at him.

A soldier yelled and lunged at him and he cussed before blocking. Yzak and Dearka looked back to see Kira and Rau fighting. Mwu and Andy were standing back-to-back inside a ring of soldiers.

Nicol was looking around for Cagalli, Lacus, and Shinn, but couldn't find them anywhere. The other pirates were fighting the soldiers. Blood stained the dirt of the courtyard.

"Kira! They've taken the others! We have a small amount of time to get the ship, we have to leave now!" he called.

Kira growled and cut Rau across the cheek. He grinned and kicked him backwards into some soldiers and then ran towards the others. Athrun slashed the soldier he was fighting in two and charged through two others blocking his way. Dearka and Yzak were cutting men down left and right, clearing an opening.

Andy and Mwu shot down the last soldier and ran behind Kira, covering him from the soldiers trying to shoot him.

"Someone stop them! They can't escape me now!" Rau yelled, running after them.

"Where did they take the girls and Shinn?" Kira asked Nicol as he caught up to him.

"I'm not sure; they disappeared once you hit the ground. Gilbert and Yuuna must have gotten them out of here quick in case you tried to recapture them." Nicol answered.

Kira cursed and shot at a man coming at him with a hatchet. He looked behind him to see Mwu, Andy, and Rau with a few men following quickly behind.

"We can search for 'em later, but we have to secure the ship first. There's a few people guarding it and waitin' to take it over once we get there." Luna told him, running beside him now. Meyrin was on his other side, shooting soldiers down.

"Fine, but we're not leaving here without 'em." Kira said.

"We may not have a choice, Rau will most certainly pursue us, we have to leave or you'll be back on that platform!" Athrun told him.

"What about Cagalli? What about Lacus and Shinn? We can't leave them here Athrun!" Kira yelled.

"We won't for long, once we lose Rau we'll come back and rescue them, if they don't escape by then." Athrun replied.

"We should've tried to take them with us while we was escaping." Kira growled.

"We tried; I had four people set on them and told them to follow them if they left during the escape. We didn't have time t' rescue all of yiz; we was already cuttin' it close by waiting until he pulled the lever to cut ye loose! Don't worry, I know a place near here we can hide 'til we can return for them." Nicol told him.

They reached the harbor and cocked their reloaded guns and readied their swords as soldiers began blocking their way. Just then, a few men came up behind them and began slashing them. The soldiers were confused and guns were being fired off in all directions. Kira and the others opened fire on the soldiers and they were quickly destroyed.

He looked behind him to see Rau still pursuing him.

"There 'tis! We're goin' to get on the _Minerva_ while you ready the _Freedom_!" Luna called and the sisters broke off, followed by a group of pirates.

Kira bolted onto his ship and immediately began making orders.

"Athrun, have the cannons ready! Yzak, Dearka, get the ship on its way! Mwu, keep those men away from my ship!"

"And what of us, Captain?" Andy asked, standing next to Murrue and Nicol.

"Nicol, help Yzak and Dearka. Andy, Murrue, help Mwu. Shoot down anyone you can, but leave Rau to me." He ordered.

"Aye sir!" Andy said and nodded, going to the railing and shooting at the soldiers coming onto the deck of the harbor.

"Kira! They took our cannon supplies! There's no powder, shot, or balls!" Athrun told him.

Kira cussed again and shot at Rau who dodged and shot back. "Fine then, the _Minerva _can fight them off as we make our escape." He told him.

He saw Luna and Meyrin ordering their crew to ready the cannons and went to the helm to steer the ship out of the harbor.

At the other end of the Wharf, the _S. S. Voltaire_ was also beginning to launch.

"You won't escape me Kira Yamato!" Rau roared and ran to his ship.

"That's what you always say Rau Le Creuset! You've caught me once, but never again you scallywag!" Kira yelled back, shooting at the man's back furiously.

The wind was on their side and they broke free from the PLANTs and Nicol guided them in the direction they needed to go.

The _Minerva _started firing on the _Voltaire_ and got in between it and the _Freedom_ as they quickly sailed into deeper waters.

The _Voltaire_ shot back as the _Minerva_ maneuvered out of the way the best they could, always blocking them from Kira and his crew. They were faster than the Navy vessel and so quickly escaped while the _Minerva_ stayed a little behind to keep the _Voltaire_ away before finally breaking away as well and following the _Freedom_.

Kira looked back at the PLANTs and the city, wanting desperately to charge through the streets and take his siblings and Lacus with him.

Athrun put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I want to get Cagalli and the others back just as much as you do. We'll have our chance, we just have to escape first before we can rescue anyone else." He told him with a determined look in his eyes.

Kira knew that Athrun wanted to charge the city just as much as he did, and so he nodded and began ordering the crew to do their duties. With the addition of Andy and Murrue, Shinn and Rey's positions were quickly filled and they were on their way.

The _Voltaire_ fell behind and the two ships quickly set out for the small town Nicol had told them about where they could restock and plan out their next steps.

It was closer to the Earth Alliance and ORB so they would most likely be safe if Rau continued tracking them, which he no doubt would, but Kira still felt uneasy about not killing Rau while he had the chance.

* * *

Within a few hours they reached the small town and weighed anchor on the side closest to the Earth Alliance country and out of sight from any ships coming in the direction of the PLANTs.

They docked and went into some shops to order stock for both ships before locating a decent Inn to stay at.

"Hey, thanks for comin' to our rescue, you've done so much for us, how can I ever repay you?" Kira told the two sisters.

"We're the ones that owe you; we'll always be on your side and are always ready t' fight for you, Captain. We'll stick with you 'til this is over for good, count on it. There's no need to pay us back." Meyrin told him.

"Yes, just get the others back safely. I'm more than willing to help you wit their rescue." Luna added.

"Thank you, I appreciate your help. We need everyone we can get." Kira said and nodded.

"Well, it's been a long day. Good night, Captain." Luna said.

"Please, call me Kira, Captain was my mother." He said and smiled. They smiled back and nodded before leaving to go to their rooms.

He entered his room and saw his roommate would be Athrun, as always. The bluenette was holding his head in his hands while sitting on the second bed in the small room.

"Athrun." Kira said to get his attention.

"We should have saved them while we could. Now there's no tellin' what Rau will do to them. You know he'll use them as bait for us, as a threat!" he exclaimed.

Kira stood in silence for a moment. "As soon as we can, we'll go back for them, I promise. Hey, at least we're not dead. We have a chance to rescue them now, and all of us can be happy." He told his friend.

"Yeah, I just hope we're not too late. You know Yuuna will have the marriage quickly before we have time t' rescue her." Athrun replied softly.

"And Gilbert will probably hide Shinn so's I can't find him, and who knows what will happen to poor Lacus." Kira said and sighed, sitting next to him.

"We shouldn't have let them come along; I knew something like this would happen. I would rather not know Lacus than have her in danger like this. Uzumi won't be able t' do anything since Rau was responsible for findin' and returning Cagalli, and he'll probably get him in a bind by having him search for our capture as well. Uzumi can't just sit back with his daughter's captors running loose now can he?" he stated.

"True, he'll have trouble getting out o' this predicament. We'll just have to lay low 'til everything is clear. I'll see if we can get some information." Athrun responded.

"Hopefully a few men were left at PLANTs; we'd have to ask Nicol and the sisters, since they're the ones what planned this whole thing." Kira replied.

"But first we should get some rest. I don't know about you but almost bein' hanged wipes me out." Athrun said and they chuckled together.

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep. Not with them in danger like this and Rau after us again." Kira confessed.

"You should at least try; you'll need to be wide awake to make plans tomorrow. We'll have to totally restock on supplies and weapons, equipment, maybe even install a few more guns just in case. We might want to look for a few more crew members as well so we'll have more people in a dangerous situation. If we would have had more people with us at La Strike Island then we could have made it out of there." Athrun said.

"I know, I know. We'll get it all done. We have Andy and Murrue now, so we're not really short anyone." Kira replied.

"Yeah, but there might be a few people in this town who could help us too." Athrun hinted.

"And who might they be?" he asked.

"You remember the guy who did the repairs on the ship while we were in ORB? He moved over here and is workin' wit a friend o' his named Miguel. Nicol told me that's another reason why we're dockin' here first. He said they was interested in joining the crew and plus we'd have two people able to fix just about anything on this ship in case anything goes wrong." Athrun explained.

"I see, that would be a great improvement indeed." Kira said and they smiled.

They soon turned out the lights and went t bed, but Kira lay staring at the ceiling, unable to stop worrying about his friends' fates.

* * *

**-Author's Note: Whew! Finally! Hope you liked it. I tried to make it epic and action but I dunno if it sounded good or not. For some reason it always looks better in my head, lol. Anyways, this is the official sequel of The Pirate's Treasure! Yay! Please review and tell me what you think okay? Ideas, suggestions, comments, and questions are always welcome! Peace out!-**


	2. Chapter 2: What Will Become of Us?

**Chapter 2: What Will Become of Us?**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own the OCs and the plot of this particular fanfiction.**

* * *

Kira awoke to the singing of birds and the splashing of waves. The sun was shining through the open window as he sat up. It was so peaceful that he thought the recent events were all just a nightmare.

"Oh, you're awake." Athrun said as he appeared at the doorway.

Kira frowned as his eyebrows formed a questioning expression. Then his eyes snapped open as he realized that the nightmares were real. He sighed and stood, grabbing some of his clothes that he discarded on the floor last evening as he headed to the washroom.

"Hey." He mumbled to his friend as he passed.

Athrun grabbed his arm and the man glanced at him agitatedly. Athrun's expression was soft but serious.

"We'll get 'em back, Kira. No need t' go around with that look on yer face. We'll get them back and kill Rau so's he can never haunt us again." The bluenette told him.

Kira was surprised for a moment but then nodded, his face lightening a bit.

"Kira, Heine and Miguel are here." Nicol told him when he came on deck.

"Ah, good. How are the other preparations comin' along?" he asked as he walked with Nicol.

"The Hawke sisters have arranged for both ships t' be supplied, they were wonderin' whether you wanted any extra supplies, ammunitions, or weapons to be added." He replied.

"It probably wouldn't hurt to add some cannons, make them long-rangers too, and we'll need more swords and guns for the crew. We should probably stock up on supplies for fixin' the ship if we ever have t' make a quick repair or two. I want to be fully prepared for anything, so while we have the time, we should get as much done as possible." Kira told him.

"Right, sir. Heine and Miguel also offered to do more repairs as well." Nicol said.

"Good, I appreciated his performance from last time, I've no doubt they would make good additions to the crew." He said and glanced at the green-haired man beside him.

Nicol smiled and nodded.

"Captain Kira, it is an honor and privilege." Heine announced as they came close.

"It is the same for I, my name is Miguel. I'm proud to have this opportunity." Another man said.

Kira shook both of their hands.

"Thank ye for all your help, I'm glad t' add you to me crew." He said.

"We're honored t' be among your staff, Captain." They replied.

Kira nodded and then showed them the damage that was done during the battle. After Rau had captured Kira and the crew, he had the ship slightly repaired so he could tow it along and later restore it to take command of it with his new position. However, it was a messy job and temporary, so a lot of work needed to be done.

They immediately began working and soon the _Freedom_ was filled with people loading and unloading supplies and such.

Kira went over to Yzak, Dearka, and Mwu who were surveying the work that was being done.

"How are yiz feelin'?" he asked them.

Dearka rubbed his neck. "Very relieved I'm not floatin' at the bottom of Davy Jones' Locker." He replied.

"Aye, we was almost done for, honestly I never expected Nicol to come chargin' in wit guns a-blazin'!" Mwu exclaimed. The others chuckled.

"True, although I hoped we'd be saved somehow, or at least someone would help the others out." Kira said.

"Aye, so what be the plans, Captain? Now that we're free of the brute for a moment, where are we headed?" Yzak asked.

Dearka and Mwu looked to Kira expectantly as he thought for a moment.

"Well, right now we're mainly tryin' to get as prepared as possible. If Rau still intends to pursue us, we'll have to somehow get around 'im to rescue the others." He finally replied.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Do ya have a plan for their rescue, sir?" Mwu asked.

"Well, I don't know where they are or what's in store for 'em, so I can't say as to how we should go about savin' them." He confessed.

"Nicol was sayin' there are a few pirates of ours back at PLANTs who'll be providin' information and the like to us." Dearka said.

"Good then, as soon as we know for sure what is to become of them, we can begin planning, but 'til then we need to focus on getting Rau out of the seas." Kira replied. "Keep an eye out for trouble and tell me of anything new that comes up, okay?"

"Aye captain!" they replied and he walked down the plank onto the dock, heading toward the _Minerva_.

* * *

"I'm not goin'! Ye can't make me!" Shinn yelled as he struggled against Rey. He glared hatefully at the man standing before him, the man that unfortunately was his father, and the man that was trying to ship him off to some school for stuck-up brats.

"Shinn, what did I tell you about defying me again? Did you not learn your lesson while we carted off your brother and friends to be hanged?! While they escaped this time, they shall not escape again. Hear me now, we will find them and destroy them so you might as well get rid of any fantasy of them coming to your rescue!" Gil told him.

Shinn opened his mouth to reply but Rey nudged him, giving him an almost pleading look to just drop it and agree. Shinn glanced at the boy who was once his friend. He didn't want to be alone in the war against his father, and so nodded.

Gil saw the exchange and grinned to himself. _'As long as Rey is around to make Shinn do my bidding I'll have no trouble, although he'll have to get used to taking orders directly from me if he shall ever be my son.' _He thought.

"Very well then. I believe it is the best interest of all for you to leave tomorrow. Rey will accompany you and make sure you are a good boy. You will respect your teachers and fellow peers and I shall not hear of any trouble from you, do you understand?" he told Shinn.

"Yes sir." Shinn mumbled. Gil frowned but didn't remark before leaving.

Rey sighed and let go of Shinn, because he was holding his arms behind his back while Shinn tried to attack his father.

Shinn turned to him but said nothing, his expression one of defeat. He took a few steps away, creating distance between them, but then stopped.

Rey didn't move forward and simply stood there staring at the boy. He knew Shinn wasn't at all happy and wasn't going to be for a long while. However, he counted on Shinn finally breaking and seeking comfort in him like he did before, when they were best friends who told each other almost anything and confided in each other.

They stared at each other in silence, Shinn not wanting to neither depend on Rey nor become his slave, Rey wanting to hold the other in his arms and return to the way things were before.

He took a step towards the raven-haired young man who made an instant step back, fear flashing within his red orbs. He could tell that he was remembering something, and he could take a good guess at what it was.

After that first night, after the exhausting and trying dinner, Shinn had to make a choice. He was put under Rey's care, which meant he had to obey him as if he were an elder or parent; someone of authority over him. In these times punishment was harsh and did not care who or what you were. If Shinn dared to disobey one small order, he could be lashed and whipped until an inch of his life. He was surprised as it was that his disobedience towards his father had gone him unharmed, but he knew that if he didn't do as Rey commanded there would most likely be punishment, and it would be then that his father would punish him for his other crimes as well in one big package.

He knew what Rey wanted from him. He knew that he had made a promise, a vow, to not take any more women to bed. He knew that Rey would use that to his advantage since he was another man. He also knew that any feelings he felt towards Rey, those of the friendly kind, would have never led him to lie down with his friend in bed except for the aforementioned conditions.

And so, with much hesitation, the deed had been done.

Their relationship has henceforth become quite awkward, with Rey smiling and content and Shinn confused and ashamed. And thus Shinn's fearful and wary reaction to Rey's advancement, for on the voyage to PLANTs they had shared company together quite frequently, much to Shinn's dislike.

Rey frowned, wondering angrily if Shinn was ever going to get over his shyness and come to him willingly.

"Rey…" Shinn began uncertainly. Rey took another step towards Shinn, who this time didn't move.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You…you'll stay with me? Stay my friend? At the school?" he asked. His pleadingly hopeful look shocked Rey, who then smiled.

"Of course. I won't let anyone harm you, Shinn." He told him. Shinn nodded and looked more relieved. He absently rubbed his arms and seemed normal.

"Besides, gettin' an education could be a good thing." He added after a moment and smiled. Shinn looked doubtful but nodded again.

Rey reached out his hand and stroked his cheek. Shinn looked so fragile, so small and vulnerable, so different from the feisty young teen. He half-wanted the old Shinn back, and half-wanted to keep this new one. The boy leaned towards him, looking weary.

* * *

"I won't marry him father, ye know I won't!" Cagalli yelled. She was standing before her adopted father, Uzumi Nara Attha, Representative of ORB. He was sitting calmly at his desk in his office. The guards were distanced away so that their conversation couldn't be overheard, but Cagalli's protests could be heard throughout the land.

"Cagalli, I know you don't want to, but I can do nothing about it now, you know this. If I do not immediately marry you off to Yuuna then Rau will have yet another excuse to bind my actions and force me to go after your brother. You do not understand politics, but this has to be done in able for all to survive." He replied calmly.

"Oh hang politics! How can ye be so cruel as to make me a servant of that beast!?" she screamed.

"That is enough!" he roared, standing. He calmed a bit before continuing. "I'm not being cruel, Cagalli, and we cannot just 'hang' politics as you crudely put it. I will make sure he does not mistreat you, you can be sure of that. I'm simply trying to protect you and your brothers."

She sighed and sat down, tears welling up in her eyes. His features softened and he came around to stand beside her.

"I know this is rough for you, but please understand that I am doing all that I can for you and your family. I will speak with Gilbert Durandal concerning your brother Shinn, but I will not reveal your relationship. He must not know of this or he'll surely come after you as well. As for your brother, I will search the seas for him in pretense of finding him to bring him back to hang, but actually in order to help him and his crew. You must not tell anyone these things, do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes father, I understand. I just don't like it one bit, not at all. What will happen t' poor Shinn? And what of me brother? What if Rau finds him again? Surely there'll be no hope for escape a second time!" she replied.

"I'm not sure what will become of your brothers as of yet, but I'm trying my best to help them. We must all be careful." He told her.

"And what of poor Lacus? Will she be returned to ORB? She told me on the voyage that her father was on board and we talked, but he didn't appear hopeful. Rau had his eye on her, I saw the looks he gave her, and I knew he was thinkin' of taking her as his own. I only hope he doesn't know she was promised t' Kira, or else he'll be more determined to have her. He is more of a brute than Yuuna." She told him in return.

"I'll see what I can do." was all he said.

They talked more and then a maid was called and took Cagalli to her chambers to wash up and rest. As the girl lay in bed staring at the ceiling, she worried about her family and friends, and about her own future in the hands of the cowardly ruthless Yuuna Seiran. Even though her brother and love, Athrun, along with her other friends, were free now, there was no guarantee how long they would remain free. That was the only good thing to come out of all this, but everything else seemed to crash down upon her and surround her, almost suffocating her.

She stared off into the darkness and shed tears for her lost chance of being with Athrun, angry at herself for never telling him how she really felt, angry for not trying harder to fight to protect him and help him. Now she would have to be with Yuuna, without ever having been with Athrun for her first.

She fell asleep with tears drying on her cheeks.

* * *

**-Author's Note: Woah now! I broke out with the big words and long sentences! For those who didn't understand the whole Rey and Shinn thing, they had sex because Shinn had to do what Rey said; Shinn isn't overly joyed at the experiences but doesn't want to get into anymore trouble so simply goes along with it. Also, Cagalli never really told Athrun that she liked him and neither did he, even though they kind of understood the hidden feelings, and she didn't get to lose her "maidenhood" (a.k.a virginity) to Athrun and now has to lose it to Yuuna which really –stinks-. I may have mentioned this earlier but in case I didn't or something, Siegel had talked with Rau about arranging a marriage between him and Lacus, but he doesn't really know that Lacus and Kira were close and almost going to marry, which is good right now, but he's still pursuing her against Siegel's wishes basically. Why is there a lot of sex and marriage references in this chapter? I have no idea. Any other questions, comments, suggestions or ideas are welcome, just press the little button and tell me what you think.-**


	3. Chapter 3: On the Way to Despair

**Chapter 3: On the Way to Despair**

**Disclaimer:** Sorry about the long wait but I don't own the characters only the –plot- of this particular fic and any OCs I decide to throw in.

**Warning**: This contains graphic material such as whipping and mentions of rape; boyxboy.

* * *

Shinn Asuka woke up with a groan. Today was the day that he would go to The Versailles School for Boys in Aprilius One City, the capitol of PLANT (1). He could tell it was early in the morning because of the faint light filtering in from the window of the room. He glanced at the arm around his waist and turned slowly to see that Rey was asleep- or at least appeared to be. The boy sighed and sat up slowly, trying not to make much noise as he put on some clothes and grabbed his sea bag.

He grinned to himself as he finished packing the rest of his things. No one would notice his absence until later, because everything was already packed and ready. He felt so clever as he tiptoed out of the room and into the hall, towards the main foyer and the wide double doors leading to the outside.

He glanced around and saw that no one was up yet. He walked as fast as he dared toward the large doors leading to freedom and glanced back one last time.

He wasn't going to go to a boy's school. He wasn't going to be Durandal's slave and Rey's pet. He was going to find his brother and sail the high seas until he was finally thrown over the side, tied up in his bed sheets while a verse was being read out of the Good Book.

He opened one of the doors with his sea bag thrown over his shoulder and was greeted by two guards; and behind them, the beautiful purple, pink, and golden sunrise in the horizon of the sea.

* * *

Cagalli sat in the living room of her father's large mansion, watching the maids and servants run to and fro. Some carried flowers. Some carried chairs or tables. Others carried decorations of all kinds, but all with a basic theme. Wedding preparations were being made. She sat with a blank look, her head filled with the memories of her past and grieving for the hopes of her future.

In just a few days, she would walk down the aisle with her adopted father, step onto an extravagant altar, and stand beside Yuuna Seiran. She would say her vows in a ladylike tone and diction. She would stand straight and look ahead. She would be wearing a beautiful white dress as she stands beside her future husband. She would say "I do" and they would kiss, and he would take her home to be his wife.

Except they didn't love each other. Her heart was and always will be set on one man. A man who was a wanted pirate and was almost hung before her eyes for crimes of piracy. She had sailed with this man. She had laughed and eaten with this man. She had loved this man, and longed to feel his touch, but was too shy and proud to admit it.

Now she wished that she had told him of her feelings, she wished that they had shared just one night together. She wished, with all her heart and soul, that he would be the one standing at the altar, smiling his beautiful smile and waiting to take her hand.

But instead, she would be married off to a wealthy man who had many influential ties to her country, a man whose father succeeded her own in controlling ORB. She would still be the princess she never wished to be, and she would be unhappy as long as she was in his company.

She reached inside her dress when no one was around and pulled out a locket. It was a golden heart that opened to reveal a photo of the man that gave it to her.

Tears filled her eyes once again as she stared down at Athrun Zala's smiling face.

* * *

Kira looked out over the ocean, towards the PLANTs where his siblings and true love were waiting to be rescued before their lives took a turn down the path of misery.

He knew that Cagalli would be forced to marry Yuuna, since that was the previous arrangement made by Uzumi Nara Athha and Unato Ema Seiran. He knew that Gilbert Durandal would raise Shinn to become the next leader of PLANTs, making sure to brainwash him to be his puppet. Of Lacus's fate, he didn't dare think upon.

Before they were taken to be hanged, Siegel took Kira aside and told him of the arranged marriage and of Rau's intentions. Siegel had been sympathetic to Caridad and Haruma, and wanted to help Kira since Rau had betrayed him. Kira was outraged, but grateful that Rau wasn't aware of his and Lacus's relationship. Nevertheless, the fact that his family and friends were on the brink of destruction drove him to the deepest pits of sadness and desperation.

He had to save them. He had to stop Rau and Durandal before it was too late. But how?

* * *

Rau le Creuset stared at Lacus as she held a butterfly in her hands. She was in his garden, sitting on a stone bench surrounded by flora. While he was angered at Kira's escape, he knew that the boy pirate would soon be dead, and that Lacus would be his bride.

He had a lot to offer her, and she was already an influential person. She sang at local taverns and for private audiences of nobility. She was the daughter of Siegel Clyne, the chairman of the PLANT Supreme Council. Although Siegel has begun to retract the arrangement between them, they both knew that Rau could not be stopped. Lacus would marry him whether Siegel wanted it or not.

The only thing left was to convince Lacus that it would be good for them to marry. He knew that Kira and the crew of the _Freedom_ must have told her how vicious he was, how cruel and destructive he could be. He knew that Kira would have told her many horrible things about him in order for her to hate him like he did. However, he was very charismatic and knew that Lacus wasn't rebellious enough to deny his proposal.

He stood and walked over to her as she surveyed his estate.

"Does it remind you of your father's house? I'm sure your garden is grander, but I've been meaning to add a few more things to make mine more beautiful and pleasing to the eye." He told her as he approached. Being properly educated, he spoke with diction and high intelligence, especially when in the presence of a proper lady and during military procedures; unlike the common peasant talk all around.

"Oh my, it's wonderful! It's just as grand as my own. But I haven't been to my home in a while." She replied. Lacus too was educated and reverted back to the language she was made to master.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Those pirates kept you away from your family and friends for a long time, you must be wishing to see them again." He said smoothly.

She hesitated and smiled slightly at him. "Yes, I was living in ORB when…when I was captured. Father granted me a small estate there since I planned on singing at the various entertainment houses. Plus, Uzumi liked for me to perform every once in a while at his estate or at balls." She told him.

"Yes, a very long way from home. I hope that you feel comfortable here; if you need anything my servants would be happy to oblige you. They are quite excited to have you here, actually." He said.

"Oh? Well thank you. It does remind me of home. When do you think I should return? Will father return soon?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'm not sure what your father has planned. No doubt he must be involved in Council meetings at Aprilius One." Rau replied. However, he sensed that Siegel would no longer be involved with the council.

Lacus had a solemn look on her face as she turned back to the garden. It was not the sweet smile she showed the world. Her eyes were downcast and held unbidden tears, her lips were turned down in the corners and a forlorn appearance betook her.

"You look sad, my dear." He commented.

"I…I'm sorry. Ye see- excuse me- you see, the recent proceedings, with the hanging and…it troubles me greatly." She said, unable to hold her composure for long.

He rested a hand gently on her shoulder. "Poor girl, do not be worried, we shall catch those tyrants and kill them for all good next time. They will no longer harm you." He said.

She held back a reply. _'That's not why it upset me, ye cod! I love Kira, and before mine eyes was he nearly murdered. I do not know how much longer I can pretend…I just wish to…to…t' slap the bastard!'_ she thought angrily, and then chided herself for such language. She allowed a small smile as she thought of Cagalli, who probably _would_ have slapped Rau for those statements.

'_No, I must stay strong and play along. If I break now then I'll be next on his hangman's list. He already wants me hand, may he not wont for me head.'_ She thought and realized she was diverting back to the language of the pirates.

"You are smiling, see, all is better." Rau replied, unaware of her thoughts.

At least, that's what Lacus mused as she beheld his smiling and oblivious face. But deep inside, Rau knew she was hiding something. That outburst on the ship when first the pirates were captured was no accident or coincidence. He knew the young girl had been tainted in mind, if not only in spirit and body. He refused to believe that she was in love with any member of that crew, least of all Kira Yamato, but he resolved that her soft heart was damaged and thus the reason she cried as the vagabonds were almost hung.

She turned and smiled back at him, knowing that she could never slip if she ever hoped to see Kira again.

* * *

"Sir, we stopped him as he tried t' leave the mansion. He put up a fight against us." One of the soldiers told Gilbert Durandal as Shinn as brought before him.

Shinn was bloodied a bit and held his head as he stood between the two soldiers. He was so close, he could taste the salt air and feel the cool breeze in his raven locks. He could smell freedom as he raced passed the two soldiers. They ended up catching him, but he fought, thinking he could escape, thinking he could knock one or both of them out and run for the sea and hide somewhere. But alas, they easily wrestled him into submission, and so subdued, he was taken before his father to decide punishment.

Rey was there; he sighed and shook his head. Shinn could see no hope in his eyes.

"Well then. It seems you still have yet to learn. Fine, I was trying to be nice, my son, but you have forced my hand. The transportation has already been delayed a day because of your disobedience. Therefore you will be publicly whipped for your actions and then depart tomorrow. You shall be guarded at all times from the moment your punishment is served and henceforth until you step into the Versailles School for Boys on Aprilius One, understood?" Durandal commanded.

Shinn gasped and moved back, but the restraining arms of the soldiers allowed him no room. He opened his mouth to speak but looks form both his father and Rey silenced him. There was no arguing. He knew it would only make things worse.

For the first time in his life, Shinn Asuka would be beaten.

He feared his sentence as he was taken to the public square where the punishment was to take place. He had seen whippings and heard of them and shuddered at the mere thought. He remembered blood and screaming, and had vowed never to do anything that would warrant such an atrocity to befall him. As such, his palms grew sweaty and his face grew pale. His stomach churned and threatened to regurgitate last night's dinner. His eyes were wide and fearful.

Not only was pain going to be inflicted upon him, but publicly. The town would see and hear his whipping. He was embarrassed already, knowing he may not be able to hold up. Tears were already welling in his eyes as he thought of the pain and shame he would bear. Rey was sitting beside him in the carriage, and he dared not look to his friend, even though he asked to see Shinn's face.

An image of his brother flashed before his eyes. When Kira had the noose around his throat he had stared ahead, strong and defiant. He held his head high and rebuked his friends for their statements, even though they were true. He kept his dignity as he faced death, glaring it down. Shinn swore to emulate him. He would be strong like his older brother; he would not dare disappoint him by acting like a child. He would take it like a man.

There was a crowd gathered already around the shipping post. Shinn stepped out of the carriage, willing his knees not to wobble. He stared ahead like his brother and clenched his teeth as he was lead to the post. Rey and his father stood back at the head of the crowd.

"He resembles Kira, ye see that look? It be the look of Caridad, for many a time was she nearly swung about the tree, or shot near the heart. Bless the boy, he must be scared." An elderly woman whispered in the crowd.

"Serves him right, runnin' around wit' the likes o' Caridad's crew. And what's more, I heard he was caught ruttin' around wit' whores! He ain't deserve to be treated so kindly by the Lord Durandal, says me." Another elderly woman replied sternly, with a hard look in her eyes.

"The boy should be hanged. They all should be hanged. What's a small whipping? They ought to do more, says I." a man added.

There were a few nods, and a few worried looks cast around. The crowd seemed to be divided.

Shinn's shirt was stripped off and he was strapped to the whipping board. He sucked in a breath and tried to focus on his brother, on the look he had before.

"Twenty lashings. Begin."

_Whip!_

As the first sting was felt, Shinn cringed and bit his lip from trying not to scream. It was no Cat o' Nine, or anything extraordinary as far as whips go. It was merely the leather that was laid across his back.

But still, it hurt like nothing he had ever felt before.

_Whip!_

He shut his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth harder, feeling a headache coming on. He was already pleading for the pain to stop, and he had eighteen more to bear through.

_Whip!_

He let out a grunt, soft but audible nonetheless. _'Focus on Kira. He was strong. He was facin' death itself, this is nothin'. Do not shame Kira, be strong. Do not cry. Do not scream, do not-,' _he thought until they were caught off by another lashing.

'_YEOW! No, do not utter a single word. If I let 'em see me cry, they win. I can't let 'em break me, or I'll be done for. Less than twenty now, getting closer to the end, and I'll be done.' _He thought to himself.

_Whip!_

Each time he felt the sting it seemed to intensify, as if it carried the former stings with it each time, gaining in number and in pain level. He snapped his eyes opened and his vision blurred. His stomach clenched and he could feel himself getting weak.

_Whip!_

_Whip!_

_Whip!_

_Whip!_

_Whip!_

He thought he has halfway through, but had lost track after the first couple of lashings. It seemed to go on forever and felt like it would never end. He kept himself from making any noise, but he knew he was about to burst. After a few more, he didn't know if he could hold in the screams any longer.

_Whip!_

He let out a gasp. This felt different than the rest. He tried turning his head to see the one delivering the punishment, and then his face lost all color as the blood drained from his face.

Not only was blood pouring from his skin, but the reason the latest whipping felt different was because the whip had been changed.

It was a Cat o' Nine.

He had heard of this, often during whippings the weapon and/or administrator would change, increasing in pain instead of lessoning. It often changed either halfway or a quarter of the way through, depending on how many lashings was due.

He would have to suffer nine more lashings from the Cat, and he could barely withstand the first.

_Whip!_

"AHHHH!" the sound escaped his lips despite his best efforts of holding it in. The one holding the whip was strong and had no mercy. He was also aware of an icy liquid that he doubted was his blood.

Some of the people in the crowd left, others hid their faces, but still some stood firm and glowered at him, untouched by the barbaric practice.

This time he heard the whip being dipped into the water and braced himself, tears starting to spill. He sucked in a breath.

_Whip!_

He screamed again, unable to hold it in. He tears splatter onto the ground as they dripped from his cheeks.

_Whip!_

He groaned and his legs gave out, but since his arms were tied to the top of the board he sagged, putting pressure on his arms. He tried to pull himself back up but-,

_Whip!_

He sank back down, but this time no noise came. His throat was closed up and he began feeling dizzy. A few more people left from the crowd.

_Whip!_

Time was no longer present in his mind. He was no longer aware of how many whippings he had received, or how many more would come. He could barely stay conscious anymore.

_Whip!_

He let out a whine and sank deeper, only feeling the pain searing from his back. Then all went black.

_Whip!_

_Whip!_

_Whip!_

_

* * *

_

Shinn awoke when he felt a touch upon his back. It was neither the sting of the whip nor the warmth of a hand, but a gooey substance. He jolted and let out an agonized scream as he cringed, hunching over and arching his back when he realized he was lying on his stomach.

"Relax, it's over now. This will help heal the wounds." Rey told him and firmly pushed him back down.

Shinn groaned but had no strength to fight. "Wh-What happened?" he asked shakily. His throat was soar and he could barely whisper.

"After the seventeenth whip you passed out. You're back at the mansion. Father told me to tell ye that 'twas for yer own good, but that not t' tell any of your classmates tomorrow of what happened. The school is dignified an' rarely allows troublemakers, so ye must not let yer scars be seen." Rey answered as he continued to apply the salve.

Tears escaped his eyes but he wiped them away. When he moved his arms he could feel the sting again as if he were just whipped anew and arched, letting out a low moan.

"Quit moving, ye fool! It will take a while for this to heal, so the less ye move, the better." Rey commanded.

Even breathing hurt, but he tried to move as little as possible. Thinking of trying to get up, let alone walk and ride in a bumpy couch for hours, made him want to vomit.

"You're all pale again. Ye should eat, ain't nothin' passed through yer stomach since ye woke up, I would guess." Rey told him and then offered him a biscuit.

Shinn went to sit up on his elbows and take the biscuit but the pain was too intense and he fell back down with a sob.

Rey sighed. "Maybe later then, just relax."

It took him a while to apply all of the healing substance, and during that time not a word was spoken. Shinn lay with a sorrowful look, his eyes almost dead. Rey glanced at him from time to time and tried to start a conversation, but the boy barely answered.

When all the wounds were covered he laid a sheet on the side and gently rolled Shinn onto it. The boy hissed and clenched his eyes shut but then began to relax.

"Would you like to try to eat?" Rey asked.

Shinn tried sitting up on his elbows again but they gave out and he shook his head.

"Here, let me help you." The other boy replied and sat down beside him, lifting him forward so he was sitting up straight, half leaning into him.

Shinn made a sound of discomfort but Rey ignored it and put the biscuit to his lips. Shinn took the food in his own hands and nibbled, then tore into it, trying not to aggravate his back.

Rey continued to give him food until he was full, all the while holding him close.

"Now you should rest." He said and laid Shinn down again on his back.

"Um, thanks." Shinn replied and got into a comfortable position without provoking the pain of his back further.

He closed his eyes and started to drift off, but snapped quickly open when he realized Rey had laid down beside him.

"Rey, what are you-," he began but was cut off with Rey's lips.

His eyes grew wide and he didn't move, then Rey lifted his head and smiled. "I'm going to stay with you. Despite the guards at your door, Gilbert wanted me to stay with you at all times." He said.

Shinn felt a growing fear rise as Rey's smile twisted into a smirk.

"He also suggested I inflict some punishment of my own. I've been nice, but no longer will you get away with turning the other cheek, Shinn."

Shinn gasped and was captured in another kiss, he tried to push Rey away as he began to mount him but his back began to hurt. He made a noise and then felt his arms being lifted above his head and pinned down.

He yelled but was cut off by Rey's hand being slapped across his mouth. "Don't scream, the servants will hear. It's bad enough that the guards can hear." Rey leered.

Shinn could feel the red hot liquid staining his cheeks as he blushed, feeling even more ashamed. People knew, people would know. Everything was starting to become public. He had no privacy. He felt naked before a crowd.

"Rey…my back…please…" he pleaded.

"Shhhh, if you don't move too much, it won't hurt." Rey whispered.

Screams were heard throughout the mansion as the night wore on.

* * *

And the next day, Shinn was stuffed into a carriage as he was brought closer to the Boy's School and farther away from his brother. His last hope of being rescued vanished as he watched the town fade away.

Now Kira would never be able to find him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Really long time between updates, so I figured I'd give you a long one. I'm changing the rating to M (should have done that a while ago, eh heh). Also, be prepared for a time skip somewhere in the future. I think there may be a plot forming in my head, but I could be wrong (lol). Please review and tell me what you think! Questions, comments, etc. are welcome, and since it is winter (although not very cold right now) flames are also welcome. Feel free to yell at me for my long waiting periods (sweatdrop), I need to dedicate more time to this site, so sorry! **

**1) So yeah, Aprilius One is where the council meetings are held and such so is said to be the capitol of PLANT. **

**Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Come Sail Away With Me

**Chapter 4: Come Sail Away With Me**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any characters or events related to Gundam Seed/Destiny. However, the ideas expressed that are unrelated to the series belong from mine own head, so please no stealing.**

_Finally! I am not dead, and neither is this fic! The cobwebs have been dusted away and our pirates are up to no good! How will they save their friends from their fates? Will they finally be caught for good? Read on to find out!_

_

* * *

_

"Captain Kira, sir! There has been word of the wedding!" Nicol called and ran towards his Captain.

"Aye? What be the news?" he asked.

"Cagalli is to be wed to Yuuna at half past noon today, at the Grand Church near the harbor." He reported.

"Is he trying to tease me? That church is close enough to the sea we need not debark!" Kira exclaimed.

"Kira, will we make it by then? Or do you want to wait?" Athrun asked.

Kira could tell it was hard for his friend to hold back, he knew the storm raging within Athrun's heart and could practically envision his dreams of busing into the ceremony and capturing Cagalli at the altar…

Actually, that wasn't half bad…

Kira beamed with a wicked look in his eyes. "A 'course we'll make it in time, Athrun, it may be just in the nick of time as a matter-o'-fact." He said.

Athrun got a queer look about him. "Wot are ye up to?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Nicol glanced from one to the other, waiting for Kira's plan. The _Minerva_ was sailing with them, and they were headed back to PLANT awaiting news of Cagalli, Shinn and Lacus's fates. The general plan was to try and get them all out somehow and back on the high seas, killing Rau in the process.

They were high hopes, and would most likely only be achieved in dreams.

"I was jus' thinkin', we could save Cagalli right before she marries Yuuna, so as not to be quickly followed. Ye get my drift?" Kira finally replied.

"A bit risky, and what about Lacus and Shinn? We'd have t' light out quick after taking Cagalli, so either we'll have t' grab the Lady and yer brother beforehand or come back another time, in which case 'twould be a might harder to escape." Athrun answered.

"Aye, but I figure they'll be at the wedding as well, so's it would be easy like to jes take 'em all then and there."

"Uh, abou' that…" Nicol said with a sheepish look.

Kira looked at him quizzically. "Wot?"

"Shinn's already left for Aprilius One, the Versailles School for Boys. Sorry sir, there's no way to track him by sea now; he should be there by now anyway. No word on Lacus except that Rau continues to make advances." Nicol told him.

Kira swore, unleashing a torrent of renowned sailor language. Some of the crew glanced at him and edged away.

"Kira, Shinn can take care of himself, plus he's away from Durandal so 't will be easier to catch him later. Let's focus on the girls, since they's can't fend for themselves." Athrun said.

Kira could hear the pleading desperation in Athrun's voice despite the man's efforts at hiding it. He was right though, as much as Kira hated it. Shinn would have to wait, they had to make sure Cagalli and Lacus were safe first.

"Alright then, we'll save Cagalli and Lacus first and then when Rau is either dead or off our tails we can go after Shinn." Kira said.

Athrun breathed a sigh of relief and then looked as if to take it back. He glanced at Kira with an apologetic look but the Captain shook it off. He smiled and patted Athrun on the arm and then they got down to business as to what the actual plan was.

* * *

"Are you ready, dear?"

Cagalli sucked up her pride and hardened her heart as a mask of professionalism overtook her features. She nodded to the maid and took the woman's hand as she stood in her extravagant white wedding gown. It billowed out and was full of ruffles and lace and girl things that she did not like. A simple white dress would have sufficed, with a simple small wedding of only close friends and relatives, but it was not to be.

At 12:30 p.m. Cagalli would marry Yuuna in the largest church in the town, surrounded by over half the township, most all nobility, in the most outrageous experience of her life.

She commanded herself not to cry or lose her self-control until everyone left. Yuuna knew her feelings, so she didn't care if he had to suffer through her curses and cries. But for everyone else, she would have to keep up appearances.

She was lead to the carriage that was all decorated with wedding arrangements, with flowers, veils, and frilly white things, where her father was waiting.

Well, her adopted father, that is.

Honestly, she wasn't a real princess or dignitary, especially since the Seiran's now outranked her. Wasn't she just an ordinary girl? Couldn't she marry an ordinary man?

Even though technically they were both pirates…

Uzumi was smiling broadly, although he could tell Cagalli wasn't happy. She was trying to hide the look of anguish on her face, but he could see right through her. Even the maids and servants knew.

He helped her into the coach and then all was silence.

For a few moments, anyway…

"Father I can't do this!" she cried and covered her face with her hands.

"Calm, child, you can and you will. I know what you're feeling, but you must forget about your short-lived adventure on the high seas with your brother and step back into reality. You know I love you and your brothers, Cagalli, but my hands are tied. I can do nothing to protect you now." Uzumi told her.

"So from now on, you must protect yourself and keep your head held high. It is not a perfect world, but at least you are better off than most. You will have a home, food, clothes, everything you need and ever wanted."

"But it means nothing to me. I would rather be homeless than married to that…that bilge rat!" she yelled.

"With Athrun, you mean?" he asked quietly. He laid a hand on her shoulder and felt her trembling as she cried.

"Yes. And even if we were homeless, we could live on the ship, we could travel the world and stay in Inns, there are plenty of welcome places for us. I don't need riches and aristocracy, father…" she said.

"Yes, but he is a wanted pirate, even though his father was the head of the PLANT council. He would have been a better match, combining our two countries together, but now Gilbert is the Chairman, and his son is your brother. Yuuna is the only option you have now."

"No one knows Shinn is my brother." She mumbled.

"A marriage between the two of you, even a fake one, would be disastrous. Gilbert knows and would never allow it just so you can get out of marrying Yuuna, and besides, information has already been leaked, and sooner or later everyone will know the three children of Caridad Yamato."

She sniffed and wiped her face, smearing her carefully applied make-up. He sighed and gave her his handkerchief that she used to dry her face off.

"We'll have to fix your face before anyone sees." He commented. The look she gave him warned of a new volley of tears, but he let his pained expression show and hugged her tightly.

"I am just as upset about this as you are, make no mistake. I hate to see you in this situation, but in this world…a woman has very little options. I would rather be assured you are safe and secure. We may be able to find a way out of this, but for right now we have to play what little cards we have left." He whispered to her.

She took deep breathes to halt her crying- they were almost there now. She nodded and dabbed at her face again.

The door opened and she was ushered into the church, into a room meant for the bride and her bridesmaids. She was lucky to get Lacus as her Maid of Honor, but the rest were aristocratic woman with influential husbands and Yuuna's kin.

Her make-up was reapplied and she was again prim and proper for the wedding. She stared into the mirror as the rest of her dress and outfit were attached. The room was bustling with activity.

Her eyes held a dull, numb emotion in them as she stared herself down.

* * *

Before Cagalli had arrived, Lacus was there making preparations. She was already outfitted and ready, so she tried to get everything straight so the wedding could go smoothly.

Rau had brought her, and was keeping watch over her and trying to help with whatever she needed to get done. There was no doubt he was trying to win her favor. She knew about the arranged marriage he made with her father, and all that had conspired when Kira was captured. Pirate spies had sent a message to her from Siegel who was on trial in Aprilius One for treason. However, it was a hushed affair- everyone thought he was just attending meetings and doing his regular job as a councilman, not knowing of his betrayal by helping the pirates.

"Lacus, is all well?" Rau asked and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I believe everything is ready now, we just have to wait for Cagalli." She replied.

She knew how her friend felt, but she tried to be helpful and supportive as much as she could. She was prepared to not only be the Maid of Honor, but also the shoulder to cry on. She knew Cagalli's predicament. She highly doubted she would be able to marry Kira.

And what Rau said next confirmed her fears.

He took her aside, but in clear view of the guests already gathered, and a hushed whisper began to sound the halls of the church. They had an audience as he knelt down and revealed a magnificent ring.

"Lacus Clyne, would you do me the supreme honor of accepting my hand in marriage, as your friend Cagalli does so today with Yuuna?"

She gasped and couldn't think for a few moments. She knew she couldn't refuse, but she was unable to make her words sound accepting. She was in shock.

An excited murmur ran through the crowd and they were all waiting for her to say yes. She struggled with herself for a moment before regaining her composure and letting out a shining smile.

"Yes, I would be honored, Rau le Creuset." She replied and tried not to choke.

This couldn't be happening. Not now, not this way. It was bad enough that Cagalli was unable to get out of this dreadful experience, but now she would have to suffer as well. What would Kira think? Would he still love her even if there was no way they could be together? She tried holding back tears, but they began pouring down from her face as Rau beamed and slipped the ring not her finger.

Clapping and cheers were heard, and the crowd rushed to congratulate her and she continued smiling and let her tears signify joy, not sorrow.

Thinking back on it now, she felt a lump in her throat but swallowed the tears that threatened to overflow again. She walked up to Cagalli who displayed a mask of solemnity as she surveyed herself in the mirror.

It was almost time to go, so the bridesmaids went out of the room and into the line leading into the sanctuary. Cagalli stayed behind, still staring in the mirror, and Lacus was the only one left with her.

She walked up to her friend and stood beside her. Her dress was blue, like her eyes, and was decorated with bows and frills that matched Cagalli's, but didn't overshadow it. They stood in silence, staring in the mirror.

"Rau proposed to me, before you got here." Lacus finally whispered.

Some life came into Cagalli's eyes as she glanced down at the shimmer lighting upon Lacus's left hand, on the third finger.

"He insisted I wear it, even though I expressed that I did not want to outshine your wedding day with my engagement. I had no choice but to say yes, everyone was watching." Lacus continued.

Cagalli turned to her and saw the sad smile on her friend's face. They embraced and shed some tears.

"I'm sorry Lacus, it seems you've been roped into the same thing as I. What shall we do?" Cagalli asked in a mournful voice.

"At least we have each other. We'll figure something out, Cagalli, or Kira and Athrun will. I know they won't leave us here like this." Lacus told her.

"Maybe they will, they're free now, able to go wherever they please. What use do they have of us? Why would they want to come back here and face the Hangman's Noose again?" Cagalli asked with a defeated expression.

"Don't think like that! They're good men! Kira is your brother, and I know he would rather die than let you rot in this city with Yuuna! And I know Athrun would fight all the militaries of the world to get you back into his arms! They'll come for us, Cagalli, one way or the other we'll be free too." Lacus replied earnestly.

Cagalli nodded and they calmed down, fixing their faces in the mirror before they gave themselves stern looks and walked out of the room.

Lacus took her place in line while Cagalli stayed in the back and the veil over her face was put down. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before the music began to play.

Her bridesmaids began the walk and Uzumi took her arm. He smiled at her and she managed to smile back. The crowd in the church stood and all smiled. Yuuna was at the altar beaming, but with a sinister look beneath his happy demeanor.

It was a very long walked that seemed to last forever. She could see her entire life flash before her eyes: her marriage with Yuuna, raising a horde of young children, watching them grow up, having Tea Parties and visiting rich friends who didn't give a damn about her well-being, her and Lacus growing old on the porch of their mansions, yearning for their lost loves.

Shinn was gone. He was sent to a boarding school for boys in another city, and she would most likely never see him again if Gilbert had his way. She heard about his whipping and was appalled. She knew about Rey as well. Her little brother was just as bad off as she and Lacus were.

After things seemed to be going so right, everything is now so wrong.

She finally made it to the steps leading to the altar. Yuuna and the priest were waiting as the wedding party stood on either side. She focused on the large, circular stained-glass window right behind the altar. She could see the sun's rays as they filtered through and knew that the ocean was straight through. She longed to be out on the sea instead of in this church, about to be wed to a man she despised.

Uzumi handed her to Yuuna; the symbolism strong as Yuuna smirked and eyed her as property already. She could barely restrain the tears, and so could not smile. She glanced at Lacus and they exchanged knowing looks before she faced the priest.

She didn't hear the music because of the ringing in her ears. She had to remind herself to breath as she held Yuuna's hand and the priest began the ceremony. She looked up at the window, but the light no longer filtered through but instead was dark. She squinted her eyes in a wondering expression.

As the window shattered those eyes widened in surprise and then caught on the figure swinging on the rope.

"Athrun." She breathed.

People were screaming and Yuuna was shouting obscenities and ordering for guards and military personnel to come, but Cagalli just stood and kept her eyes on Athrun as he swung down and held out his arm. She smiled widely as she extended her arm as well and caught his as he swooped in and back through the window.

Kira snuck through the crowd, keeping his head down as he searched for Lacus in the fray. Rau was pointing his sword at Athrun and Lacus had taken a few steps back when Athrun had crashed through the window, so no one noticed when Kira touched her on the shoulder, flashed a smile, and then grabbed the other rope that was sent through the window and held onto her tightly as they flew through.

She had a bewildered yet happy smile on her face and stared into his eyes as they swung back onto the ship. The _Minerva_ was serving as a distraction for the mass of military supposed to have been guarding the harbor in case of Kira's return, while the _Freedom_ slipped in close to the church.

Rau was glaring the whole time, screaming furiously while Yuuna pitched a fit and the guests were screaming and running out of the church, screaming "PIRATES!"

Athrun and Cagalli landed on the deck of the _Freedom_ and instantly locked lips, entwining their hands in each other's hair. The crew gave a hoot and cat-called, so that the ruckus had already started by the time Kira and Lacus landed. The two simply stared and smiled at each other lovingly for a few minutes, then kissed as well.

The _Freedom_ began hastily breaking away from the harbor while the _Minerva_ retreated after her, Rau finding that his ships were rendered incapable of being sailed at that time.

Lacus and Cagalli were saved, and the pirates were able to get away as free men and women.

* * *

**-Author's Note: This story is not over, I repeat, not over! However, there will now be a time skip after a few short events, so expect some…changes. I know it's been forever, and honestly I'm not sure when next I'll be able to update this, but I finally got the urge and the time to sit and type this up, so please let me know what you think. Thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers, and again I apologize for taking so long between updates. Peace out!-**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fate of Hope

**Chapter 5: The Fate of Hope**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny, its characters or plotlines. I only own the inner workings of this fanfiction.**

_Herein begins the time skip, I a-pol-o-gize for the long wait 'tween updates, hopefully this'll make up for 't and meet yer fancy!_

* * *

**Two years later…**

"Do ye think we'll ever be able to find 'im?" Athrun asked as he stood beside his best friend over the railing of the _Freedom_.

"It's not whether we'll find 'im, it's whether we'll be able t' save him. We can't get through Rau and his brutes, is all. Every time we make a move, he's there to get in the way." Kira replied. The shining hope that was once within his amethyst eyes was beginning to fade, and Athrun knew his friend was about to give up.

They were all tired and running on little faith. A lot has happened and changed over the past two years; but the one thing that's remained the same is that Shinn hasn't been seen or heard from in that long time. They knew where to go and how to get there, Aprilius One, but every time they came close, Rau and a whole Zaft fleet were ready. They've tried all kinds of routes and strategies, but could never get passed the enraged man.

Speaking of, once Lacus was captured along with Cagalli at her wedding, Rau has tripled the price on Kira's sole head, and added new charges to the long list: _Capture of one Lacus Clyne, the fiancé of Rau le Creuset and the daughter of Siegel Clyne- punishable by death._

Rau's hatred only increased tenfold over the years, especially since Lacus was yet again in the arms of his enemy. If he only knew the extent of how close she was in Kira's arms, he may go completely insane with rage…

The crew of the _Freedom_ were once again debarking to go after Shinn. They planned to fight their way through Rau's fleet, sinking and destroying as much as they could, so as not to be stopped once they reach their destination. From there they just needed to locate the school and get Shinn out.

However, another problem had arisen to plague them. A new and highly formidable ship had joined Rau's fleet recently, and was well-matched with the _S.S. Voltaire_ and her captain. Kira had an odd feeling about that ship, the _Impulse_, and hoped to avoid it when it came time to fight.

"Aye, but we can't give up hope, Kira. Not when we're so close." Athrun replied. A glint of silver from his hand made Kira glance at the ring and smile.

"Yer right. I just fear for him." He replied.

Athrun caught Kira's eye and also glanced down at the wedding band, smiling. He eyed Kira's own ring. "I dun think I'll ever get used t' this."

"I know, although I'm glad we were able to reunite with 'em. The thought of wot would'a happened if'n we couldn't save Cagalli at that blasted wedding…"

"Don't remind me." Athrun said quickly. "I couldn't stand the thought of her bein' married to that pathetic excuse for a man. I'm just glad we were able t' save 'em right in the nick o' time!"

"Ye got that right!" Mrs. Zala replied heartily as she came up beside her husband. "I would'a gone crazy and murdered the bastard in his sleep if ye hadn't come crashin' through the window!"

The men chuckled. "That wouldn'a been very lady-like of ye, dear sis." Kira joked sarcastically.

Cagalli gave him a heated glare which only made him smile wider as Athrun embraced her. "Now, now, let's not remember that time, nor what could have been."

"I was just joking."

"Yeah, yeah, you watch yer cabin tonight, in case I decide to murder ye instead!" Cagalli replied.

"I think ye'd scare Lacus half t' death!" Kira exclaimed, knowing she was only kidding.

"Ah, she'd live." Cagalli replied and shrugged, smiling at her brother.

"I'd wot?" Lacus asked.

"Er, nothing dear. We were just playing." Kira replied and smiled warmly at her.

She looked confused but smiled back, wrapping her arms around him. "The sea looks beautiful today." She said.

"It looks beautiful every day, but not as beautiful as you." Kira replied.

"Oh cut it out with the lovey-dovey!" Cagalli exclaimed. "But seriously, Kira, do ye think this plan'll work? We've tried just about everythin', I'm beginning to believe Shinn is lost to us forever!"

"We can't stop trying or give up, that wouldn't be fair to him. He needs us more than ever now, it may be already too late." Kira replied in a somber tone.

"What do you mean?" Lacus asked. Cagalli and Athrun also looked slightly puzzled at his statement.

"Only that…well…wot if Gil manages to turn him against us? Against me?" Kira asked in a small voice.

"That would never happen and ye know it!" Cagalli replied whole-heartedly.

"'Tis true, Kira, he wouldn't turn against us. He'll fight 'til the end." Athrun added.

"But wot if he can't? Wot if he gives up, or can't fight? You heard about what happened, he was whipped for the first time in his life! He's under the control of that awful man, and Rey is wrestling him into submission. I just don't think he could stand much more, especially after goin' to a boy's school, where he'll be brainwashed and trained up all proper. Wot if they teach him to hate pirates, an' make him obey the law?" Kira said.

"That's true, 'tis a lot for a lad to handle…but he's got spirit, he's determined. I'm sure all is well." Athrun answered.

"But what if they crush his spirit? What if they take it from him? He's just a boy…"

"Oh stop it! Shinn's no boy, he's a man, and he can take care of himself! Wot's got into yer head, Kira?" Cagalli asked.

"I'm just worried. It's been so long…and he's always been rebellious, I just hope they didn't use that to their advantage with him. Plus…oh, never mind." He said.

"What? Tell us!"

"It's just…I have this strange feelin'…it has to do with that new ship…"

"Oh, here we go again!" Cagalli exclaimed and threw her hands in the air.

"Kira, I honestly don't think-," Athrun began but Kira cut him off.

"No, just listen…isn't it odd? He shows up and matches Rau in fighting strength, and he knows his way around these waters, and around a ship! I just get this feeling that I know who the captain is, and it's like Rau is sneerin' in me face! They're taunting me! They're both tauntin' me!"

"Kira," Lacus said and put a hand on his arm. "All this worrying won't help. Shinn is a good soul, he knows what's right and what's wrong, and he trusts you; you're his family, and he would never betray you."

"I know that, but wot if he has no choice? Or wot if they warped his mind, brainwashed him?"

"Ye keep talkin' about brainwashin' like it's so easy! Shinn's smarter than that!" Cagalli told him.

"Besides, Lacus is right, worryin' will get ya nowhere. Let's just focus on the plan, and if anything happens we'll deal with it then." Athrun stated.

Kira sighed and nodded. "Thanks." He mumbled and half-smiled. Cagalli patted him on the shoulder and left with Athrun, while Lacus stayed by his side, leaning against him.

As they gazed into the sea, they began to remember the highpoints of the last two years…

_**-Flashback-**_

_They were standing on the _Freedom_, the girls back on board and safe as the crew cheered. They had made it safely away with the help of the _Minerva_ and her crew. Athrun and Cagalli were staring deeply into one another's eyes, while Lacus and Kira were also sharing an intimate moment._

"_Athrun, I can't hold it in any longer. Seein' ye again, after that horrific moment when I thought I'd have to marry Yuuna and never see ye again…I have to tell you something…" Cagalli cried._

"_What is it?" Athrun asked softly, wiping the tears from her eyes._

"_I love ye! I never wanted to admit it, I was afraid, but I love ye, Athrun! I…I want to marry you, not Yuuna! When I was walking down that aisle, I thought of you standing at the altar instead of him, and when you came crashing through that window I…I…"_

"_Oh, Cagalli, I love ye too." He replied and kissed her deeply. A call came out from the crew that they ignored. "Let's not wait any longer, let's get married now! Yer already all dressed up, and before ye get captured again, let's make our love final!"_

"_Really?" she breathed. He nodded and she smiled._

"_Kira!"_

_Kira's head snapped up from gazing into Lacus's eyes as he turned to his friend and sister. "Yes?"_

"_Marry us!"_

_And that day, by the railing on the quarterdeck of the _Freedom_, Cagalli Attha became Cagalli Zala, and Athrun became the happiest man in the world. A large celebration was held that lasted for days. The girls were safe and back where they belonged and one couple had tied the knot. A lot of jeers were thrown at Kira and Lacus, the crew wondering when the two would join the other couple in matrimony._

_It would not be until the pirates had found a new home, a safe haven that Rau would have a harder time finding than La Strike Island. Once they found the island and settled down, they christened it Just Isle. On the founding day, Lacus and Kira stood before the pirate community and were wed in a fashion that resembled Caridad and Haruma's own wedding. It was a spectacular way to found the new pirate haven, and another large celebration took place._

_They kept trying to find and bring back Shinn, but every time they tried Rau would be there, and back-up was never far behind. Not wanting to risk recapture or death, they avoided fighting as much as possible and tried to sneak in a few times. They never made it to Aprilius One, and were beginning to lose hope. Rau was steamed that Kira had captured Lacus as well as Cagalli, and now had added her capture to his list of charges, claiming Kira had taken his fiancé as a slight to him. The girls didn't always join them on their endeavors, in case they got hurt or captured again, but it was getting harder and harder to leave them at Just Isle, especially since Cagalli was so hard-pressed to save her brother and never wanted to be left on the side-lines._

_They were happy, but their happiness would never be complete until Shinn was reunited with them. They tried to discover how he was doing, but all attempts to make contact were ruined. Gilbert had a lot of Zaft's forces in charge of keeping them away from his son, and Rau was on their tail every step of the way. Even if they gave up on rescuing Shinn, they would still be hunted. They haven't plundered or pillaged anything ever since that day, and their only efforts were put into saving Shinn, but they were all growing weary and beginning to lose hope._

_With the appearance of the _S.S. Impulse_, the stakes grew even higher and the waters churned more dangerous. This new vessel was powerful and the crew cunning; it was like having two Rau's at once. Ever since they first sighted the ship, Kira has thrown about wild theories as to whom it could be and what it could mean, and he's also begun doubting whether Shinn was still even on their side. This tended to aggravate Cagalli, who swore that Shinn would never be turned against them and was strong enough to resist their efforts, but Kira's worry only intensified after every encounter with Rau and the _Impulse_._

_**-End Flashback-**_

__Lacus sighed and glanced at Kira's face. It held worry, doubt, and a profound tiredness. She knew they couldn't keep doing this forever, or Kira's smile would never surface on his face again.

This would most likely be the last time they tried to rescue Shinn. She didn't want to think about what might happen if they failed again, or what Kira would go through. She knew the siblings cared for each other, and she missed Shinn as well, but she too began to doubt whether it would be too late by the time they finally found him. Who knew what was going on, and how he could have changed?

* * *

"Do ye think they'll try it again?" Rey asked his father.

"I know it. They'll never give up, which means I'm gettin' closer and closer to catchin' 'em once again. Soon they'll start getting' sloppy and desperate, and become easy pickings. He won't get away from me again." Rau snarled.

"Maybe they'll give up soon; it's been two years, they might be startin' to doubt whether they could actually do this or not." Rey replied.

"Yes, but oh how I'd love t' see the look on Kira's face…"

"I know, father, but perhaps 'tis best if'n he doesn't know. As long as we can keep Shinn away from them, the better I'll feel."

"Oh stop worrying. Even if they _did_ manage t' find and capture Shinn, they won't like what they see. He's with us now, and he knows better. We have succeeded."

"Yes, but still…"

"He won't like that ye doubt him."

"He's so…serious now. He's not the same; he's bitter."

"Who wouldn't be after what he's been through? He's angry because his brother is a fool and his sister is a whore, he just wants t' bring them to justice as badly as we do."

"I know, but I fear his bloodlust may rival yer own."

"Would that be so bad?"

"This wasn't what I meant to happen, ya know. I just wanted him away from his siblings and those pirates. I wanted him to come to his senses about the world and his place in it, beside mine."

"Then you've got yer wish, what else could ye want?"

"I know he's followin' orders, and he's ready to achieve his destiny, but I feel like he's hardened his heart. He's just so…different…"

"As long as Durandal is happy, I could care less." Rau grunted.

Rey frowned. "What 'bout my happiness?"

"You've got him, plain and simple; if yer still not happy, you probably never will be."

"Yes, but for how long will I have him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…won't he want a…female companion? Especially once he becomes Chairman, he'll be pressured into takin' a bride and conceivin' an heir."

"Oh, don't worry; those things are all political, like Yuuna and Cagalli."

"What about you and Lacus? Ye coveted her, did ye not? It wasn't only political…"

"She was Kira's…so o' course I wanted her to be mine. Plus she was mine t' begin with; Siegel and I made that deal when she was but a child. With us united, our two families will be the most powerful in the world!"

"Of course, father." Rey replied.

Rau was about to comment when he caught red eyes peering at them. "If ye still have your doubts, why don't you ask him yourself?"

Rey glanced up at him questioningly, but then noticed Shinn and nodded, going towards him.

"How do you like your new position?" he asked casually.

"I quite enjoy it. I have to thank you for helping me along the way, I admit I was a bit…young and naive, but you taught me the ways of the world, Rey." Shinn replied, also casually.

"Your teachers taught you the ways of the world thanks to your father. I did nothing." Rey replied, trying to keep his speech more professional and gentleman-like.

"Oh but you did." Shinn replied and stepped closer, a glint in his eyes. "You don't know how much you've given me, by staying with me…" he said huskily, and then eyed him curiously. "Was there something you wanted to say?"

Rey stared into his eyes and moved his hand close to his face, then glanced to see if anyone was around. The area was clear, and he brushed some hair out of Shinn's face. "Not really…"

"Go on, Rey, you can speak your mind." Shinn replied.

"I just…with all of the changes, I was wonderin' how ye felt about me." Rey asked bluntly, slipping into his usual way of talking.

Shinn smirked. "What do you mean? I feel the same as always." He replied smoothly.

"And that is?"

Shinn wrapped his arms around him as they got closer. "I'm yours." He replied and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

"We're gettin' close, Kira." Nicol called from the crow's nest.

"Do ya see 'em?" Kira called back.

"Aye, the fleet is there."

Kira cursed. "I was really hopin' they wouldn't be prepared for us."

"We'll just have t' fight our way through." Yzak replied with a greedy look.

"Yeah, that worked out great for us the last hundred times." Dearka commented sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"But this time we'll win, right?" Mwu said and looked to Kira.

"I hope so." He muttered.

On the horizon that they were all staring at was a fleet of ZAFT ships, headed by one _S.S. Voltaire_, and accompanied by the newly released _S.S. Impulse_. This fleet looked to be the largest yet, with about twenty ships that they could see, and possibly more hiding behind for reinforcement. The _Freedom_ was thoroughly equipped and ready for war, and the _Minerva_ was waiting farther back, where they couldn't be seen, with a few other pirates. Kira's doubt began creeping in again.

Normally it would be a small fleet, with ten or less ships and just the _S.S. Voltaire_, but now with the appearance of the _S.S. Impulse_, more and more ships kept showing up on the battlefield. They seemed to be everywhere, as if they knew the exact movements and locations of the pirates. Every route they tried to take was blocked and resulted in a battle. The war of the seas had officially begun again with full force.

But this time, could the pirates survive with another lucky break?

Kira trained his spyglass on the _S.S. Impulse_, scanning the quarterdeck for the captain and her crew. He could see small movements, but they were just too far away to recognize faces. The _Voltaire_ usually engaged first, with a few other ships, while the _Impulse_ stayed back and fired extra shots if the pirates got too close. It was like they were purposefully staying far enough away that not only were they out of the firing range, but out of sight as well. This bothered Kira greatly, but he wasn't sure why. He could sense a familiar presence, like he should know someone on that ship, or know something about it; like it was on the tip of his tongue, an obvious revelation.

He scowled. "Prepare for battle!"

* * *

**-Author's Note: I'm back with a bit of a mystery! This is the time skip, and I'm not sure how many chapters are left in this adventure; it depends on where exactly this thing goes. Please review and tell me what you think, questions, comments, ideas, and etc. are welcome. No flames are accepted, it's rated M for a reason, but helpful critiques are permitted. If you have any top notch sailing or pirate facts you'd like to share in order to enhance the writing, feel free to include them in a review or PM me, but I usually do research on things I'm unsure about (also, if any facts are wrong, please let me know so I can fix it). With that said, peace out!-**


	6. Chapter 6: Before the Mast

**Chapter 6: Before the Mast**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny. I do not own pirates. This fic though? Mine.**

**Warning: Yaoi (finally, proper ReyxShinn!) and fighting**

_Yeah…I know. I was inspired recently to start this back up if anyone is still interested. Got some plots a-brewin' in me head. Also, this Shinn will look more in-character now (wink)._

* * *

Shinn's red eyes were older and far colder as he stared out at the sea. He was standing on the deck with his hands on the railing, dark locks of hair whipping around in the wind. Mouth set in a grim line, he held down all the anger from the past two years as he beheld his brother's pirate ship, the _Freedom_. He felt like a completely different person now. The scars from his first public whipping were still there, faint but distinguishable. At first they were signs of humiliation, but later they turned into a symbol of survival and strength.

Strength which allowed him to not only endure, but to conquer his time at the Versailles School for Boys. Upon arrival he realized his father sent him to a military academy disguised as an educational institution for the sons of nobles and wealthy families. To him it was Hell—but damned if he didn't emerge out of that prison as a wraith of darkness. He earned a reputation of being rebellious, stubborn, fierce, and hauntingly talented. After embracing his hatred and allowing it to fuel him, he climbed the ranks to make it into ZAFT. Rau immediately placed him in command of his very first ship, one of the latest models, the _S.S. Impulse_. The name suited him. Rey was also known for his aptitude in warfare and became First Mate—partly to keep watch over Shinn, partly to stay close to his father. After assembling a crew he was deployed as a ship in Rau's main fleet.

The mission: to capture and destroy Kira Yamato, Captain of the _Freedom_, as well as his pirate crew.

Shinn Asuka was more than ready and willing to aid the efforts of Captain Rau le Creuset under his father's command. With Rey by his side, they set out to wreak vengeance against his brother and those despicable band of vagabonds.

Shinn's eyes burned as he searched the deck of the _Freedom_, knowing his brother was there trying to do the same. He could feel Kira's presence, and he had a hunch Kira would soon figure out he was behind the helm of the _Impulse_. Rau wanted him to hold back, reinforce his attacks but stay away from prying eyes. Of course, he wanted to be the one to take down Kira, and Shinn allowed him to believe he would…for now. Perhaps it was out of his sick sense of humor, but Rau wanted to reveal Shinn's involvement once they captured the pirates, so he could see Kira's look of shock and dismay in person and up close. Shinn didn't care when or how he found out. He wanted the knowledge to haunt Kira and the others like a phantom in the night, bringing all the guilt and sorrow they deserved for putting him in this situation.

Gripping the rails tight, he practically growled as Rau and the _S.S. Voltaire_ made the first move in the latest battle of the war with the pirates. "Pull over to the starboard side and lay into him with the cannons!" he roared.

His crew scrambled around, fearing the repercussions of screwing up the captain's orders. His wrath instilled a sense of loyalty and obedience, so he was never challenged. But there was still one person…

"Shinn, try not to get too worked up this time. We'll get him." Rey whispered, clasping his shoulder.

Shinn shrugged his hand off. "Not now, Rey." He snapped, prowling the deck as he watched the fight. Rau was advancing forward, meeting Kira's guns with his own. So far there were near misses, mostly due to being out of range, but soon those cannonballs would start dealing out damage. Kira's maneuvering abilities were phenomenal, but he couldn't always escape the onslaught awaiting him. Shinn was ready to chase him down should he stray too far away from Rau, the two ships gathering on either side to cut off his entry to the seas behind them. Kira's desperation was commendable, but unfounded. Shinn was right here, waiting for him.

Rey stared at the back of his lover and friend, thinking of those scars he carried from the whipping. They contorted with the way Shinn moved, curling and rolling across his shoulder blades like they were living flesh. He admired them while the other man slept, tracing them gently with a finger. Sometimes Shinn would flinch, other times he would twitch and roll his shoulder to push Rey's prying fingers off. He had a feeling Shinn knew about his obsession with the scars, but he never said anything.

The viciousness with which he glared out across the ocean didn't frighten Rey—instead he pitied him. They took a sweet boy and turned him into a monster. He would be the doom of them all: Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, and the rest of the pirates…as well as himself, Gilbert Durandal, and Rau. He would annihilate them all in his fury.

"Forward advance! Ready the main cannons!" Shinn shouted.

His crew came to the front of the ship and began arming the forward cannons: sweep the barrel, load the powder, then the ball, and prepare the flint to light. Shinn stood behind them, glancing over at Rau's vessel for the signal. At the wave of a small flag, Shinn brought his hand down.

"Fire!"

Rey plugged his ears as the cannons reeled, exploding with enough force to push back the sailors behind them. Roaring and ringing in his ears accompanied the sight of the cannonballs shooting out of the barrels across the ocean to their target.

Landing a few feet to the side of the ship, the cannonballs forced Kira to turn away and back towards Rau. But that wasn't good enough for Captain Asuka.

"You bastards missed!" Shinn barked, punching one in the face. "Again! Put a hole through his side or drown yourselves!"

Rey sighed. There was no getting to him when he was like this. That unstoppable rage helped him in battle, providing victories and medals of honor. He already proved efficient against enemy ships, and now sinking the pirates would line him up for a promotion. But Rey knew he didn't care about that. He just wanted to get his hands on Kira.

Sometimes Rey wondered where this hate came from. Shinn blamed his brother for allowing him to be taken away, and during his training at Versailles he learned to hate corruption and decided to rectify his past mistakes. He also kept his vow. The change in viewpoint and behavior turned him into an almost unrecognizable man who thirsted for blood. His anger flared within a moment's notice and often left bruises and broken bones on those who got in his way. Rey learned his lesson after a few attempts to calm Shinn down just to leave him alone.

The second explosion of the cannons rocked Rey on his feet, and he saw the smug smirk winding across Shinn's face as the cannonball crashed through the _Freedom_, sending splinters and goods flying into the water. Rau followed with a barrage of his own, littering the ship's side with holes. The pirates turned to the other side, falling back a bit.

"Keep forward!" Shinn commanded as they gave chase. Rau was ahead of them, hunting Kira down. They were close, very close. They might succeed today.

* * *

"Shit! They've got us Kira!" Athrun yelled, running along the deck after inspecting the damage.

"Keep firing, we need to make a break for it. Obviously they were prepared for us like always and we won't make it through today." Kira ordered, the bitter taste of disappointment on his tongue.

"They work so well together, where did this guy come from?" Yzak hissed, preparing the next cannonball for launch. He kept his eye on the new vessel and already told the Kira it was new since his days with ZAFT. Now he was trying to figure out what hotshot they had behind the helm. _'That should have been me.'_ He thought sourly.

"Should we bring in the _Minerva_ and retaliate?" Mwu asked, turning to his Captain.

Kira was silent, staring ahead at the _Impulse_.

"They may try to chase us down. If they find the other pirates they'll send even more ships out to get us." Dearka commented.

"Does that mean we hold our ground?" Cagalli appeared beside her brother.

"I thought I told you to stay below with Lacus!" Athrun shouted in panic, gripping her wrist.

She tugged out of his grasp. "I'm helping whether ye want me to or not. Besides, it's not much safer down there than up here."

"If they get too close they'll be able t' shoot across our decks, and I do _not_ want ye in the crossfire!" Athrun snapped, dragging her to her stairs. "And y'need to stick with Lacus so she doesn't get hurt."

"It's not like I don't worry about you up here!" she yelled back, face in his. "How would ye feel if I forced you t' hide while I fought? How would ye feel if I came down peppered with lead and bleeding buckets?"

"That's why I want you out of danger." he whispered furiously.

"That's not me point." She growled.

"I know, love, but it's different."

"The hell it is!"

Athrun sighed and pulled her into an embrace. He clutched her tight and she felt him wrap her arms around him, squeezing tightly, digging her fingernails into his back.

"Someone needs to defend Lacus. If they board us, you'll need to protect her if Kira can't."

She huffed but nodded, tears forming in her eyes. Too many close calls, bandaged wounds, and uncertainties clouded her mind, but she didn't let the thoughts overwhelm her.

Athrun ran back up on deck to see Kira flagging the _Minerva_ over. The Hawke sisters signaled back and raced forward, preparing their cannons once they got within range.

"If we can push them back and keep 'em off our tails we can make an escape and try again later." Kira said.

"What if they pursue? You know they will one day." Athrun asked. Dearka looked up, nodding.

"Then we'll have t' fight until we can break free. If it comes down to it, we'll sink 'em. I _will_ get Shinn back." The determination in Kira's voice and fierce glint to his eyes betrayed the raw emotion hidden just beneath the surface.

The crew shared knowing looks but did as ordered, preparing another round of cannons to fire back at the _S.S. Voltaire_ and _S.S. Impulse_ as they got closer. The _Minerva_ came forward, sticking to the _Freedom_'s damaged side to protect from further attacks. They began firing at Rau as he approached, turning the tide slightly.

* * *

Rau's face scrunched up in fury as he saw the _Minerva_ approach beside the _Freedom_. That ship was earning a reputation of its own, mostly as an accomplice to Kira and the _Freedom_. They were tough and fearless, which was why he gave Shinn command of the _S.S. Impulse_ assigned to his fleet, hoping to counter the two ships. He was ready to bring in more ships from the fleet waiting behind him, but he didn't want to ask for help. He wanted to take Kira down himself, but those nefarious pirates kept thwarting is attempts. After taking some damage they would always flee, seeking refuge in larger waters, probably going back to other pirates close by for repairs and to stock up on supplies for the next battle. This time he wouldn't let them get away, at least not without sustaining major losses.

"Evasive maneuvers! Get on the other side of _Freedom_ and blast him to bits! I want to get close enough to board the bastard!" Rau called out to his crew. They drew in, cutting across to the other side and aiming for the _Freedom_. "Signal _Impulse_ to divert the _Minerva_ while we target Kira!"

A flag was raised, moving at different angles to relay the message.

* * *

"They want us to focus on the _Minerva_ while they go after _Freedom_." A crewmember approached Shinn.

He turned with a scowl, glaring at Rau on the other ship but snorting. "Fine, cross behind them and fire at the _Minerva_." He ordered.

The man nodded and hurried back to his post while the others changed course, readying the cannons. Shinn kept an eye on the fight between the _Voltaire_ and _Freedom_ as they got in range of the _Minerva_'s weapons. Both ships began firing, exchanging shots and avoiding hits as they zig-zagged toward each other.

"If they hit us, you're all facing the lash!" Shinn bellowed as cannonballs landed dangerously close to the ship's hull. He had a cat o' nine hanging in his cabin to fix any mistakes these sailors thought of making. It was also a reminder of his past.

The crew enhanced their efforts, changing course as shots approached and retaliating quickly. They had members on stand-by to reload and look-outs giving safe locations to evade the _Minerva_'s cannons. They started getting close, and Shinn eyed Rau's ship again. It looked like he wanted to board.

"Ready a boarding party." Shinn ordered.

Rey glanced at him hesitantly, then gathered weapons and assembled men to come with him when they crossed over to the other ship. "Are you sure we'll even get the chance?"

Shinn inclined his head to the battle of Rau versus Kira. "That's what he's going for. If they do, you know the _Minerva_ will try to help out. We need to make sure that doesn't happen."

* * *

"They're getting close, Kira." Athrun warned. Tension and apprehension filled his voice. They never got this close before. _'Would they board the ship?'_ he thought warily.

"I see that, Athrun." Kira replied with a sardonic edge. "Turn to the side facing _Minerva_ and fire the cannons."

"Wouldn't that leave us open as well?" Mwu blurted, wondering why they would give an open access to fire at.

"It's the best we can do." His captain answered, staring ahead at the two military vessels.

The _Freedom_ was angled over to face the _Minerva_, using the larger amount of side guns to bombard the _Voltaire_. The Hawke sisters saw what Kia was up to and also angled their ship to face the _Freedom_, forming a wall of the two ships as they blasted away at the ZAFT military vessels.

* * *

"Pull back!" Rau shouted as he growled and stormed across the deck. "So much for boarding. We can't get close enough with them like that."

"Sir, should we signal the others?"

Rau glared at the pirate ships, who were already beginning to turn back. He thought about chasing them with the full fleet, but decided it would be better to get the _Freedom_ alone. They were already wasting time and resources on this hunt, so he didn't want to cause unnecessary harm to other ships by involving them. He also knew that other pirates would be waiting in case they followed, ready to beat them back.

* * *

"We may not get another chance like this le Creuset, why the hell are you turning back now?" Shinn hissed, pacing as he watched the _Freedom_ and _Minerva_ get away.

"Perhaps he has a new plan." Rey suggested with a slight shrug.

Before Shinn could reply with a vehement response the messenger returned. "They want us to return to the fleet."

Shinn let out a furious yell, but ordered the ship to follow the _S.S. Voltaire_ back to the fleet. Whirling around, he marched into his cabin and slammed the door. Rey cast a look at their shared quarters for a moment, then made sure the crew did as he said before he had them clean up the ship and start repairs.

Inside the Captain's Cabin, Shinn sent his fist through the wall. He whacked the contents of his dresser aside, making decorations and tools crash to the floor. Rey entered quietly, observing Shinn's anger. He let the man vent for a bit longer before speaking up.

"We mangled their side. Even if they flee, they won't get far without repairs."

Shinn didn't reply with words, but animalistic noises came from his lungs. Rey approached slowly, his eyes cautious but unwavering.

"Let's see if father has some ideas for next time." He prompted.

"There wouldn't _be_ a next time if he didn't let them get away!" Shinn snapped, turning on him. "Don't try to defend him, we _had_ them!"

Rey remained calm and reserved as he stared down the beast before him. "I told you not to take this too seriously."

Shinn's face contorted in rage as he flew at the blond, tackling him to the floor and swinging his fists. Rey caught one and swung his leg over Shinn's hips, switching their positions. He held one fist down as the other aimed for his gut, with Shinn's legs kicking out of the hold. They wrestled, rolling around and slamming against furniture until Rey caught Shinn's mouth in an embrace. The other stilled, then entwined his hands in blond hair. When they broke apart Shinn was calmer, the fire dying out in his eyes.

"You were right, I was being…irrational." Shinn said. He sighed and leaned back, allowing Rey to nuzzle his neck.

"I'm sorry. I know this hurts you, but we're getting closer." He murmured.

"Your father's ego will cost us. He needs to just capture them and quit toying with them."

"Mmmhm, but until then you should keep your anger in check. The crew won't listen to a captain who is throwing a temper tantrum."

Shinn glared at him half-heartedly, then flopped on the bed. "I'm just tired of this. I want it to be over." He groaned.

Rey smiled a bit and joined him. "I know, me too." He whispered. He leaned in close, about to kiss a trail along Shinn's neck. There was a knock on the door and Rey scowled, getting up to answer it.

"Captain Rau would like a meeting over on his ship."

Rey turned to Shinn, who was laying on his back with one arm behind his head. He waved the crew member off with his other hand and Rey shut the door. After closing his eyes and breathing deeply for a few minutes, calming himself, Shinn stood and followed Rey out to board the _S.S. __Voltaire_.

* * *

"It doesn't look good." Dearka murmured. They were all standing at the side of the ship which got hit the most, staring over the railing. A few crewmembers were down below, getting a first-hand inspection to estimate repairs.

"At least we got away." Nicol replied.

"But not without Shinn. Again." Kira growled.

"Maybe…" Mwu trailed off as Kira shot him a glare.

"Maybe what."

Mwu glanced at the others before continuing. "I just think…it might be time…"

"Time for _what_."

"He's gone, Kira." Yzak finally spoke up, voicing what everyone else thought.

"No he isn't. I am not giving up on him!" the captain snapped.

"It's been two years already and we've got nothin' to show fer it." Yzak countered.

"That's nothing. Besides, our efforts got us a lot of information."

"Like what?" Dearka spoke up. "The only thing we learned is it's impossible to get past Rau and his fleet."

"And why is that? Because he has a new partner! It means he's serious and there's definitely something he's hiding."

"Or it could mean he has more firepower to take us down." Mwu replied.

Kira considered his crew. Yzak had a stern expression, Mwu looked concerned, Nicol was biting his lip, Dearka matched Yzak's with a lighter version. Athrun was staring at the ground, silent.

"If this be a mutiny…" he snarled.

"It's not, Kira." Athrun finally spoke up. "But we should probably reconsider our options here. Today was a close call. They would've boarded us if they got close enough. We can't let that happen again. We escaped the Hangman's Noose once, but only barely and with a lot of help. Rau knows what we're capable of now, so we won't get that chance again."

"I can't just let him go." Kira whispered.

"We know that, and we're not asking you to." Mwu replied in a soft tone.

"There's just needs to be another way to do this. Instead of repeating our actions until they succeed or get us killed, we need to try something different, something smaller." Yzak added.

"And that would be?"

"Infiltration."

* * *

**-Author's Note: My pirate speak is lacking, I know. Anyway, sorry about the long wait, but hopefully this chapter makes up for it. If you have any questions, comment, ideas, suggestions, whatever please feel free to leave them in a review.**

**I keep forgetting to add this to my latest story updates, but I made an RP site based around the Gundam fandom called Gundam Titanium: ****w11 dot zetaboards dot com /**Gundam_Titanium/index/ and I'd really appreciate it if you guys check it out! I'm working on bringing some of my Gundam Seed fics over (they'll still remain on here though) as well, and anyone can bring their own fics over too. It's centered mostly on role-play, with an original Gundam concept.

**Peace-**


End file.
